Saraiyu Awakening
by Serephyl
Summary: CCSHP crossover Sakura is coming into her inheritance as Saraiyu Reed, daughter of Clow Reed. After meeting family she's never met and new friends in strange places, she sets off to Hogwarts to discover her hidden and mysterious past.


**YOU MUST READ THE THINGS BELOW!!! VERY IMPORTANT TO THE STORY!!! IGNORE YOUR OWN RISK!!! DON'T FLAME ME 'CUZ YOU WERE TO LAZY TOO READ!!!!!**

**Important facts:**

Events in anime and movies happened

Fujitaka is NOT the other half of Clow's reincarnation

Syaoran came back after he left for Hong Kong a year after he left, but then he left again for "something" wink when he was 13.

Sirius Black in Harry Potter No. 5 didn't die

Sakura and co. are all 17 except in flashbacks. (mostly)

Harry and co. are all 17 except in flashbacks. (mostly)

**ALSO!!! This first chapter is going to be written in a narrative kind of voice, so don't blame me if it seems corny…the rest of the story is probably going to be kind of corny…but oh well… **

**Think that's all for now…I'll add more if I remember more**__

**Disclaimer**: This is the last time I'm ever going to post this because I'm most likely to forget to put it on. I do not own CCS **OR** HP…They belong to Clamp and J.K.R. If they WERE mine, I'd be a multi billionaire with butlers and maids and living the life in luxury…buuut…it was never to be…so I'm making up my own little world around me! (Hey! That rhymed!! COOL!!)

**Saraiyu Awakening**

**Chapter One: Heritage Forgotten**

Sakura Kinomoto was considered by some people as the most beautiful person in the world. She was tall and slender, with a sun-kissed complexion and long gold-auburn hair that shimmered down to her waist, with exquisite emerald eyes that shamed their namesake.

Always, her eyes were sparkling with a light that enchanted anyone who looked into them Compassion and kindness, as well as an iron will of steel, shone through. Her eyes spoke of wisdom beyond her years, and contained a depth that was mysterious and alluring.

Right now, this angel was strolling through the park, enjoying the scenery and relaxing for the first time alone, by herself, with no one with her, in what seemed like an eternity. It had taken a lot to get her guardians, Kero and Yue to let her go unaccompanied. Ever since THAT happened, they had gotten a lot more protective of her. Sakura understood their desire to protect her, and on any other day she would go along with them, but she really needed to be alone today. Sakura wondered if she had done something during her visit to Hong Kong to warrant Syaoran leaving, but she shook her head. It was no one's fault but HIS.

Kero was easy enough to convince. All it took was a promise to feed him pudding everyday for a month and he was willing to let her go. Even after so many years, Kero remained the same, albeit a bit (Hahahaha!! Al**beit** a **bit**? Haha…ha…I'll stop now…) more serious than before.

Yue, however, was much more difficult.

She and Yue had become…you could say close…after THAT incident, and now, she and Yue shared a special bond that no one, apart from them, would understand. After THAT happened, it was Yue that comforted her and reminded her that life could go on. Their tie was nothing romantic, (Yue did not understand love) but it was far more than the common guardian/mistress relationship, or even a student/teacher bond.

First, she pulled out the guilt card. She had been working nonstop on her training and she deserved some quiet time. To which Yue replied, "Cerberus and I will not disturb you, Mistress." Which was said in such a sweet, protective way that she almost didn't want to do what she had to do. Almost. She pulled out the big guns…puppy dog eyes. Sakura smirked internally, smug. No one could resist the power of her mighty puppy dog eyes! Except for… her smile faded. She sighed. The first time in months that she was able to get some time to herself, and she was thinking about HIM!

When she arrived at her destination, at the center of the park, she stopped suddenly. Staring at a beautiful cherry tree in full blossom with a heartbroken expression on her face, she was clutching a beautiful, intricate necklace with trembling hands. This was the last place she had seen Syaoran, 4 years ago…this was where THAT had happened…

_**Flashback**_

_It was a beautiful day, with the sun shining bright and not a cloud in the sky. _

_A perfect day._

_Oh, the irony._

_She received a phone call from Syaoran asking her to meet her at the center of the park, in front of the cherry blossom tree at the center of the park, right now. After saying she would be right there, she got her bag containing her cards and rushed out the door._

_She found him already waiting for her at the tree._

"_Gomen, Syao-kun, have you been waiting long for me?"_

_Syaoran smiled. It seemed sad to her. "It's fine. I just got here." _

_He paused then, as if he was searching for the right words to say._

_Sakura was confused. Usually he was so ready with words…she blushed slightly and glanced at Syaoran to see if he noticed. He was still absorbed in his thoughts. She wondered what was on his mind. A feeling of anxiety rolled in her stomach._

_Finally, after a long, awkward silence, Syaoran spoke. "Sakura, you do know that I love you…that I will love you and no other for the rest of my life, right?"_

_She smiled gently. "Of course I do. I feel the same way. I know you love me Syaoran. Why are you telling me this?" The feeling twisted itself into a knot. "Is something wrong?"_

"_Sakura…My mother is calling me to come back to Hong Kong. She said that there was a really important task I needed to do. She told me it would be very difficult to complete and it would take me a few years for me to accomplish. I wont be able to communicate with you and there is a chance that I might never come back again. But if I do complete this, I will become the leader of my clan, without any contention from my other relatives. Please understand how much this means to me Sakura. The leadership of my clan has been my dream every since I can remember." His words had gotten passionate at the end of his speech._

_Sakura could only stare at him dumbly, trying to take this in._

"_Wh-what do you mean, Syaoran? What are you talking about?"_

_Syaoran took out a small box and opened it up. He lifted up a beautiful, handcrafted necklace. It was made out of purest silver and was in the form of a flower. Its petals were pink and center was deep green, the color of Sakura's eyes. He put it into Sakura's hand. She was too shocked to do anything but accept it without a word._

"_This necklace signifies my love for you." His cheeks turned slightly red. If it were any other time, Sakura might have teased him about it, but this was not any other time. "I spelled it to always remain on you, unless you want to take it off, and I would understand completely if you do. I…I realize that I am leaving behind a lot of things, including you, but if I don't go now, I might regret my decision. I can't afford that Sakura. If it falls off on its own, just know that you will never see me again. I'm sorry…Sakura….I…sigh….Goodbye. I love you." He started walking away._

_This made Sakura jerk back to the present and go into action._

"_Wait!!!! Syaoran!!!! Don't go!! PLEASE, WAIT!!! I don't understa-!!"_

_Any protests were cut off when he disappeared in a gust of wind, leaving a stunned Sakura to her tears and finally, after coming to a stop miles away, succumbed to his own._

_**End Flashback**_

As Sakura dwelled on those memories, she didn't realize that something was surrounding her until it was too late. Cursing herself for not being on her guard, she _pulled_ her sword from nowhere and waited for those…_things _to make their first move. She tried to keep her magic at a low, since any unusual fluctuations and Kero and Yue would be beside her in an instant and there went her walks. So cards were out. Sakura didn't know if the creatures meant ill will towards her or not, but it certainly didn't seem like they were going to invite her over to a tea party. She couldn't sense a life force in them but they were obviously moving of their own accord. They weren't golems because didn't have that lingering smell of earth, and they weren't puppets because she didn't sense a magical foci anywhere near. They weren't vampires, because vampires...well…she could never mistake a vampire for anything else. These opponents were not anything that she had ever encountered or learned about before.

Ever since Syaoran left, Sakura had been learning and training, determined that if Syaoran never came back, she wouldn't get hurt again. Not physically at least.

She trained in Tae Kwon Doe and Martial Arts and sword fighting from masters in the most rigorous and exclusive magical and nonmagical dojos, until she was sure she was at least as good as Syaoran (1). But even so, she kept on learning. That's not to mention all the magical training she got from Kero and Yue. They trained her and loaded her mind with information and expanded her power so much that she had to put most of it on a tight leash just to make sure people weren't blown away by the sheer force of her power. And she had to look forward to magical maturation in a few months.

She had grown powerful…and kept getting more powerful until she safely held the title of the world's most powerful sorceress, although, that title isn't widely known as the sorcerer race is even more secretive than that of the wizarding one. Even now, with enough power and skill to beat anyone on the planet, she was still training to be stronger. Striving to make herself impenetrable to attack…of any kind.

As she took a battle stance, one of the cloaked figures came rushing at her. A quick movement, too quick to be seen, and it crumpled to the floor in a keening wail, dead. Or at least, more dead than it was before. Sakura was grateful that Kero persuaded her to put her strongest magical penetrating spells on her sword as she could tell the moment it made impact on her sword that it was a magical being that wouldn't die from a normal sword stroke.

As if their comrade's (if it could be called that) death was a signal, the rest of them came swooping at her, somehow resonating every bad memory she ever had to the front of her mind, fresh as the day she felt them. Stupid Eriol. If she ever got out of this alive, she'd kill him, and then bring him back from the dead to do it again! Grinding her teeth, pushing those images to the back of her mind, she concentrated entirely on the fight. Duck, slash, step, dodge, slash up, slash down, stab, dodge, and on and on and _on_ until she was exhausted to the point where she had to use her reserve magic to keep herself standing up, but they kept on coming back so she had no choice but to keep fighting. Although the fight had not gone on for more than half an hour, the strength of mind and amount of magic she had to use to keep those memories at bay was tremendous. Whatever these creatures were, they were powerful and very dangerous. After a particularly vicious attack, where the creature left a wound on her cheek that froze over painfully, she let slip some of her memories that left her feeling numb and chilled to the bone.

"Help me Sakura!!!"

"I'm sorry…

"Mr. Kinomoto, I am very sorry to inform you that your wife did not survive."

"SAKURRAAA!!!!"

"…deepest condolences…"

"I'll always love you…"

"…All your fault…"

"Sakura…I'm sorry…"

"…not survive…"

"Goodbye."

Sakura ground her teeth together. She knew she couldn't take much more, but kept trying nevertheless. At last, she was so depleted that she couldn't push away her memories any longer. In the midst of seeing Syaoran leave over and over again, she saw through a haze that her cards were circling around her, protecting her and she sent a feeling of warmth and gratitude to them before she succumbed to the darkness that so readily embraced her.

Albus Dumbledore was always considered odd for many, many reasons. Actually, odd was very mild compared to what most people called him. Eccentric, crazy, and completely off his rocker was more like it. One of those reasons is the fact that he always offered those…interesting…lemon drops to any and everyone he sees. A report from a reliable eyewitness stated that they once saw him offering one to his pet phoenix. What's more, the phoenix accepted with what seemed like great pleasure! It was no wonder that most people refused when offered one of his yellow sweets.

Now, another reason was because of his almost obsessive passion for collecting and keeping old junk. His office was filled with various knickknacks from the past. One of these things was an odd little trinket that he created for his family decades ago. It would let him know when they were in danger and make an automatic portkey that would lead him to where they were. A very advanced piece of magic and it was very difficult to make, it being the sole reason why it was not popular during the last war. Unless one had an extremely powerful attack force, it was of not much use either, as Death Eaters usually attacked in groups. He had originally keyed it to hone in on his wife and daughter, but when she got married and was expecting a child, he altered it to key into anyone with his blood running through their veins. He couldn't manage get it to work for his son-in-law though. Dumbledore shook his head sadly. Well, what's done is done, and there was nothing he could do to change it.

His wife and daughter had died in a brutal attack during the dark reign of Grindlewald despite of this precaution. He got there just in time to see his wife murdered, just too late to save his daughter, and his grandson nowhere to be found. Her last words to him while she lay in a pool of her blood was,

"Daddy……my baby……my…son…don't let…them get my…baby…Daddy……"

His son-in-law was murdered a week later, his grandson's body never found. Of course, he kept on hoping, keeping the old amulet out of sheer stubbornness. He kept up the search for years, but eventually, he was forced to admit that his grandson was dead, or would never be found. The now useless piece of jewelry was hung right beside his desk as a constant reminder of what he lost. With the last of is bloodline gone **(AN**: Yes, I KNOW that Dumbledore has a brother named Aberforth, but in this story, he's DEAD, alright? Or, if you prefer, he just doesn't exist in my world. Sorry to all you Aberforth lovers…if there are any…there just doesn't see to be a lot of stories centering around Aberforth Dumbledore circulating around here…pity…I think I'm just going to shut up now , you could imagine his surprise when the gem inside the amulet began to glow and hum softly. At first he thought it was a fluke, but there was absolutely no chance that it was meddled with or malfunctioning. He designed that protection amulet himself to last for decades. Dumbledore started hoping again. He never did find his grandson's body after all. His heartbeat beating rapidly with anticipation and his mind racing with carefully controlled hope, he snatched up the amulet and portkeyed out of his office in a swirl of colors.

It was against his better judgment when he allowed his Mistress to go on a walk. More often than not, all her walks eventually led to _that_ place. Once, when she had been gone for too long on a walk, he found her staring at the accursed tree with an odd expression on her face. Curse that Li boy to the depths of hell. He really had no idea how much she suffered from his little stunt. '_I know I'm going to regret letting her go'_, he thought. '_I never should have left her out of my sight today._'

Yue paused. Then gave a tiny, imperceptible smile. His Mistress had really changed him. With so much human interaction, he had eventually been able to experience human emotions, like regret, compassion, and kindness. The stronger emotions, however, like love and hate, were out of his grasp. There was only so much a creation designed for perfection could do before it became too human. Clow wanted him to be free of all human imperfections, and emotions were a part of what made humans so…imperfect. But back to Mistress Sakura. He knew something would happen to her today. '_Another human trait._' Yue ignored that thought.

Today was the day when that Li boy left her. A flash of panic and terror alerted him that he was right. Flying with all haste, he went full speed over to where his Mistress was, knowing that Kero would be there too. Finally, he was close enough to her to use her aura to teleport him to where she was. He felt her aura fading. He only hoped that he was not too late.

Eriol set the book that he was reading on the desk in front of him. It held nothing in it that was useful at all. Well, actually, that wasn't fair to the book. There were a lot of useful things inside it, just not what he was looking for at the moment. He patted the cover of the book to make sure there weren't any hard feelings. Suddenly, he sat up straight. He felt the connection in his mind that led to Sakura flare and weaken, then rise up and begin fluctuating wildly. Eyes widening in realization of what was happening, he stood up from his armchair and gathered up his magic to take him to where Sakura was. He needed to get to her before something happened to her.

Eriol smirked.

Sakura was always full of surprises. Who knew that it would happen so soon? She should be out for a day or so after this, but knowing her, it would probably be a few hours. It was plenty of time to think up an explanation. Eriol sighed internally. Sakura could be so dramatic sometimes.

As it was, they all arrived at the same time, Eriol arriving beside Kero and Yue, and Dumbledore popping in a nanosecond after them.

Dumbledore was the first to act, spotting the dementors and reacting with an ingrained instinct. He drew his wand in a lightning fast action that belied his age and rapidly shot a patronus at them, with Kero and Yue quickly following in the attack and shooting fireballs and ice arrows at them respectively, after the initial shock was over. It didn't matter what creatures they were. Their Mistress was in trouble. Eriol, of course, seeing that his assistance was not needed, did nothing and watched from the shadows. Under the combined fire, the rest of the dementors quickly left.

Now that the immediate danger was over, Kero and Yue rushed to their Mistress, Yue lifting her up in his arms, becoming totally concentrated in trying to revive his Mistress. Dumbledore watched this with a wary eye, the other one keeping note of Eriol. Eriol was standing out of the way, looking serenely at the situation. He didn't have anything to worry about after all. A whimper from Sakura drew his attention to her. Eriol winced unnoticeably. Or maybe he did. Taking a big mental breath, he started to rehearse what he was going to say to Sakura, completely forgetting where he was…or maybe not… **(AN:** Am I making Eriol a little too OOC? Is he too childish? Too cold? Too emotionally detached? Too involved? Too friendly and concerned? Just plain out of character? Tell me!! The little purple button is calling your name!!

Dumbledore looked around. It seemed as though everyone had forgotten about each other. He took this time to carefully observe his surroundings.

The boy in the cloak seemed preoccupied with his thoughts. Dumbledore did not think that this boy was a wizard, but knew that he was magical somehow, considering that he seemed to apparate to this location. Oh well, he would just have to find out along the way. Dumbledore turned his head to look at the two very…interesting…creatures, who were at the present tending to their apparent leader. They seemed to be of no danger at the moment, but Dumbledore remembered the deadly attacks they had used to fight off the dementors. He frowned. Speaking of which, it should not have been possible for any other attack other than the Patronus Charm to fend away those creatures. Only happy memories could trigger enough force to scare them off. But somehow, those bolts of ice and fire managed to do some damage, physically hurting them…something thought not to be possible as, Dumbledore thought grimly, no one had ever managed to hit one, being consumed with horrifyingly awful memories and all.

Dumbledore looked around the area. His eyes widened. Scattered throughout the area were tattered black cloaks with fine black dust that was being swept away with the wind. It couldn't be possible! But…all the evidence…Dumbledore turned his gaze onto the girl who was in one of the creature's arms. This…girl…had single handedly managed to destroy what would have left any other person soulless and doomed to a life not worth living!! This was the girl that the amulet was leading him to, he was sure of it. Dumbledore's heart raced. Could it be? Could his grandson have survived after all? Did he live long enough to have a child? Of course! Merry would've had enough sense to take her son away to…where was here, exactly?

He looked around. The park he was in had an Asian quality to it, filled with exotic trees and flowers. A look at some of the distant people confirmed that it was indeed someplace in Asia. A voice shook him from his thoughts.

"Oi!! You there, old man in the dress!! Yes you, who are you and what are you doing here?" It was the cat looking creature. At the sound of its voice, the other, angel like figure looked up and glared at him. Ooh, not a friendly creature then.


End file.
